


Daisukidayo (I love you)

by The_Fujoshi



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fujoshi/pseuds/The_Fujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Takano x Onodera fluff. :/<br/>Song: World is Mine (Kagamine Len Version)<br/>Takano wrote it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisukidayo (I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> Translations at the end. Sorry its Ohime-sama, i dont know how to say prince, but like Onodera is uke so it kinda fits him :)

_Dear Ristu,_

_I hope you read this,_

* * *

 

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama, Sou iu atsukai kokoro eteru, daro?_

**Your eyes, ever so green. Ever so full of hope. I wish that I woke up to the sight of them every morning. After all, you were the first and only person I ever loved.**

_Sekai de ore hitori no ohime-sama, Dare yori mo daiji dayo sonote wo nigi runoha._

**My number one princess, my one and only. I wish you knew how much I loved you.**

_Mada ore hitori ja fuminna_ _na?_

**In these years I have never heard the three words I wished for come out of your mouth.**

 

_Zenbu, Zenbu wasuremasa, ohime-sama to no omai de dashisa, Wasurete nanio?_

_Nante in na omao date, onoe tenjan. Touzen Daro?_

_Date omao ha Sekaide ichiban ohime-sama, Chanto miteru kara sono mama de te baii._

**Every single detail of you in High school, I remember it all, everything.**

**I wish you would rely on me more. P** **lease stay the way you are my princess. Because I have been looking out for you since then.**

**_Daisukidayo..._ **

* * *

* * *

**So here are the translations,**

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama, Sou iu atsukai kokoro eteru, daro? = **My No.1 princess in the world. I know it by heart how to treat you like that, don't I?**_

 

 

_Sekai de ore hitori no ohime-sama, Dare yori mo daiji dayo sonote wo nigi runoha. = **No.1 princess of my world, to me you are more precious than anyone else, and I should be the one holding your hand.**_

 

__Mada ore hitori ja fuminna_   _na? = **Am** **I alone not enough to satisfy you, yet?**__

 

 

 

 

_Zenbu, Zenbu wasuremasa, ohime-sama to no omai de dashisa, Wasurete nanio?_

_Nante in na omao date, onoe tenjan. Touzen Daro?_

_Date omao ha Sekaide ichiban ohime-sama, Chanto miteru kara sono mama de te baii._

_ =  **Anything, I won't forget anything. Those things are the memories of me and my princess. Don't tell me, ""Your Remembered? ". You remember them too. Of Course because you are the No.1 princess in the    world . I do watch you so please just stay the way you are.** _

 

__Daisukidayo..._ ****_= I Love You..._ ** ** _

* * *

* * *

 

**_Sorry if the translations are wrong :/_ **


End file.
